International patent applications WO99/24578, WO99/36544, WO99/57280 and WO00/22430 disclose proteins from Neisseria meningitidis and Neisseria gonorrhoeae. These proteins are typically described as being expressed in E.coli (i.e. heterologous expression) as either N-terminal GST-fusions or C-terminal His-tag fusions, although other expression systems, including expression in native Neisseria, are also disclosed.
It is an object of the present invention to provide alternative and improved approaches for the heterologous expression of these proteins. These approaches will typically affect the level of expression, the ease of purification, the cellular localisation of expression, and/or the immunological properties of the expressed protein.